


Sister of Mine

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While Adelaide is meant to be a reader-insert character, I have avoided using second person pronouns

Well, shit. This wasn’t exactly going to plan. Bribe her way onto a ship, get off said ship with falsified- but _excellently_ falsified, she had checked them herself- papers, find the nearest lackey, and have them take her to the general. Simple. Easy. Could’ve done it in her _sleep_ , for stars’ sake.

Except, she apparently couldn’t, because they took her stuff and threw her in some steel holding cell in the depths of this giant space monster and no one was letting her out despite her incessant chatter, demands, fake tears, and angry ranting.

Shit.

Who thought this was a good idea, anyways?

One bad idea after another, that’s what had landed her here. Bad ideas and a judgement just stupid enough to think it would actually work. _Father would be disappointed._

Oh hell no, not going there, nope nope nope. Shove that down in a deep dark hole. Adelaide squinted her eyes and focused on the wobbling mass of goo some stormtrooper had handed her on a tray. She supposed this passed for food. _Maybe if I gag hard enough, I’ll vomit up the idiot parts of my brain._

She released the tray, letting it clatter against the floor at an angle that caused maximum amount of annoying metal sounds bouncing through the cell. The stormtrooper twitched, almost imperceptibly. He’d-she’d? They’d?- been her jailer for almost two days now, if her estimates were correct, and he was clearly getting tired of her caterwauling. Excellent.

“You don’t have to put up with me if you don’t want to. Just bring me the general, let me talk to him, and I will be out of your hair, forever and always, swear on a Hutt’s fat rolls.”

No answer. Had that last part been too much? Probably. Learn to stop talking once in a while, Adelaide.

“Look-“

“The general doesn’t concern himself with intruders. He has more important things to do.”

“Um, isn’t that exactly what the general SHOULD do? Scarily interrogate the people trying to infiltrate his Death Star? I could be a resistance spy for all you know!”

A slight tilt of the head. “The general doesn’t concern himself with _unimportant_ intruders.”

_Wow, okay, no need to hit below the belt buddy._ “Okay, fine, don’t bring me the general, but bring me somebody. A captain, an officer, whatever. I need a body a few steps up the chain of command here, mate.” She paused. “Preferably one not wearing a mask.”

Silence. More silence. A looooot of silence. Maybe they were considering? Maybe they were closing their eyes to block out her amazingly persuasive and authoritative stare. Maybe there was a splotch on their visor and they were contemplating the best way to wipe it off. Maybe-

They abruptly turned and left, door closing with a satisfying hiss behind them, cutting off her thoughts. Well then. Adelaide decided to take the optimist’s route for once and decide he was going off to get someone who would actually listen to her.

Except the person they came back with had another damn helmet on.

“I have been informed you have a request.”

She said it exactly like that- definitely a woman this time- not as a question, but a droll statement thudding onto the floor. Adelaide could imagine the conversation it took to get her down here.

_Um, ma’am, there’s a really annoying girl down in my cell and she wants to talk to somebody. Can you stand there and pretend to listen to her so she’ll shut up until I can shoot her in her giant goddamn mouth? Please and thanks. Ma’am._

But, her armor was a polished silver, not the nuclear white all these other troopers seemed to wear, so maybe the idiot jailer came through.

“I… yes. I do.” _Okay, girlie, showtime. Don’t let ‘em see you sweat._ “Can he leave, please? It is a rather… personal matter.”

Two simultaneous sighs, muffled by their helmets. Twitchy (that’s what she’d dubbed him once it was clear her annoying had gotten too much for the poor guard) started to say something, but Shiny Suit cut him off with a sharply raised hand. “Leave us.”

Adelaide squinted, trying to see past the opaque black visor. “May I ask what your rank is within the First Order? The information I have is… sensitive, in nature. I won’t have it distributed to the third floor janitor.”

“I am a captain of the First Order, serving under General Hux,” she bristled, emphasizing each syllable with icy precision. “May I ask what your interest is in my rank, _prisoner_?”

_Touché, Shiny Suit._ “Can you keep a secret, captain?”

“When deemed necessary.” She was humoring her, she could tell by the amused note rolling through her voice.

“Well, then.” Adelaide stood, unpinning her black traveling hood from the braid twisted around her head. Shocking red hair fell from the folds, and she pulled it over her shoulder, raising her stature and her voice to proper noblewoman heights. Father would be proud. “My name is Adelaide Hux, and I come seeking the protection of the First Order through familial alliance to my brother, Armitage Hux, General of the First Order. And, I request conference with my brother. Please.”

Sadly, there was no fanfare, no confetti thrown, and no groveling or repentance from the woman on the other side of the bars. Just the echo of her voice ringing back into her ears from her fancy proclamation, and a quiet stillness thereafter. “I see. And what would you have me tell him.”

Stars, lady, way to make this difficult. Adelaide contemplated, considering I’m home! And hey, brother, mind not letting me rot in this cell, thanks and so this is where you’ve been hiding!   
“Tell him… tell him Lady has accepted his invitation.”

The captain nodded once, and retreated. The air pushed back from the door blew cold into Adelaide’s face, and she collapsed on the sparse bench behind her. Well. That was it. Her ace in the hole. Whether they believed her or not, that was a different story. Although mother always said she and Armitage looked quite alike when they put on their best courtesan airs, as she called it.

Just get him the message, and he’ll know it’s from me.

Adelaide didn’t believe in a god. If she had, the prayer she sent up with her thoughts might have given her a little more comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

Another decade seemed to pass before anyone else stirred her little prison. Flat on the floor, hair splayed around her, Adelaide let the cold floor seep into her spine, willing it to give her courage. Or perhaps materialize some edible food.

“If you wanted attention that badly, sister of mine, you might have simply sent a comm.”

_Oh, stars, it’s so good to hear your voice._ Your real voice, not the one filtered through the radio, or edited into propaganda. Adelaide didn’t turn her gaze from the ceiling. Not just yet. Hold onto the illusion a little longer. “Well, we all know I have a penchant for the dramatic, brother dear.”

That earned her an audible sigh, and she finally let her cheek lay against the steel, setting eyes on her brother for the first time in years. He had grown a little, although that might have just been the structured black greatcoat draped over his shoulders giving him an imposing stature. The First Order emblem was shined to crystal on his shoulder. Shoulders back, head tall, hands behind his back. Hair combed perfectly to the side. He was a little paler, a little thinner. She could tell he was tired. The hollows under his cheekbones were in shadow under the harsh fluorescent lighting. But there was the same determined gleam in his green eyes, that hadn’t changed. Hope flared dangerously in her chest. Maybe the war hadn’t taken everything from her.

“What do you want, _Lady_?”

Adelaide cringed, shoulders hitting her ears like she could block the sound of his voice. “Christ, Tage, don’t call me that. You know I hate that name.”

He didn’t flinch at the nickname, that was a good sign. Tage was still in there somewhere. “And yet your message-”

“-was meant to get your _attention_ ” she shrugged. “And it worked. Here you are.”

“Here I am.”

They both looked at each other. She tried to put everything she wasn’t saying into her gaze, tried to use some mystical sibling-telepathy to avoid the inevitable conversations she very desperately didn’t want to have. His face remained infuriatingly blank. He was always better at that than she, damn him.

“Why are you here, Adelaide?”

_Come on, Tage, don’t make me say it. Why else would I be here, you know I wouldn’t touch any of this with a fifty foot pole if I didn’t have to-_

“I can’t help you if you don’t speak to me.”

She sighed, deeply, letting the air fill the silence instead of her confession. “She’s dead, Tage. She-” Her voice broke, and an unexpected tear traced its way down her cheek. Pull yourself together, damnit. “I didn’t know what else to do... where else to go.” You’re all I have left.

Her mother, their mother, shot down by some scum of the universe who thinks he’s got such a righteous cause he can murder unarmed civilians because of this blasted, useless war-

“How.” His voice didn’t even shake.

“Resistance.” That got a reaction out of him. He stalked forward and flung the gate of the cell open, standing over her form. She looked at him. “They found us, and they… weren’t kind.”

He sat down, slowly, right next to her. Even trapped in her own private hell, her brother’s presence was still a comforting one, solid as a rock even as she fell apart right in front of him. Her words tugged on the open wound tearing at her heart. She hadn’t had anyone to cry with two months ago, and all those tears threatened to make a vicious comeback, spilling over her lash line and pooling on her cheeks.

Adelaide felt a gentle brush to her face and smiled thinly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Still trying to take care of her, just like he always had. So infuriating. She caught his gloved hand inbetween her own, pressing their fingertips together. A childhood tradition that had spanned time and space itself. “It’s really good to see you, Tage. Even… even like this.”

He laced their fingers together, route movement from nights spent whispering under the covers long after bedtime had been called. “Likewise, Della.”

She never thought her stupid childhood nickname could lift her spirits so much.

A violent shiver threw their hands apart, and Adelaide winced as she sat up, rubbing her hands over her arms in effort to throw the cold out of her bones. Hux frowned, the sentimental moment being overridden with **big brother protective mode, activate**. “How long have you been down here?”

“Uhm.. two days? Three? Ish. I think. Hard to tell without, you know, sun.”

“Now exactly which stormtrooper left my sister down here for days without notifying me-“ Oh, she recognized that voice. That was the ‘someone crossed me, and now said someone shall have their head on a pike’ voice. He inherited it.

“Well first of all they all look exactly alike, so how the heck are you supposed to tell them apart; second, I didn’t tell anyone but Shiny Suit-”

“Shiny Suit?”

“Tall captain, pretty silver armor? Does she prefer Silver Girl?”

“Her name is _Phasma_.”

“Well it’s not like she told me that!”

He stared at her, and for a moment, she thought he was going to go off on her. He was very protective of his people, insulting an officer wouldn’t stand, even for her. But instead he laughed, an actual laugh, one that made it feel like the sun was coming out after monsoon season. She wondered if anyone on board had ever seen their general smile.

“Somehow I forgot how annoying you are.”

“Oh hush,” she retorted, holding a hand out to help him out of his seated position. “You’re happy to see me and you know it.”

The second he was standing she tackled him, arms around his middle, head smushed against his shoulder. After recovering his balance with a laugh, he hugged her back. At first it was tentatively, like he had forgotten how human contact worked, but she just squeezed harder until he reciprocated, nearly crushing her in the way only a brother who both loves and hates your guts can do.She felt like she was five again, cheering him up after a hard day of Academy.

“Let’s get you out of here, hm? You can stay in my quarters for now, with an actual bed,” he grimaced, glancing at the long bench that served for a cot. Adelaide reached for her hood and tugged it up around her ears.

“I don’t want anyone to know,” she said, glancing away from her brother’s curious gaze. “About…” she gently ran a finger over Hux’s fire engine bangs.

“Why?”

_Because a stranger came in and slaughtered our pregnant mother without a second glance simply because of her name. Our name. And he would have killed me too._

“Don’t worry about it.” She pushed him slightly in front of him, hoping he wouldn’t see the shadow that crossed over her face. “Lead the way, General.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else nickname Armitage Tage in their head? No? Just me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

“You Have MILLICENT?!” Adelaide squealed as she spotted the ginger fluff snoozing on a pillow in the big bedroom her brother had led her to. Miles and miles of corridor, she didn’t know how he didn’t get lost, or why no one had questioned the unfamiliar figure trailing behind him, even into the private quarters part of the base. The scowl on his face probably had something to do with it.

Said scowl was now ruined by a splotchy red blush rising on his cheeks as she carefully sat next to their cat- _kriffing hell this bed is soft, wasn’t this supposed to be a military base?_ \- and extended a finger for her to sniff. After some careful investigating, Millicent hopped up and began purring happily, rubbing herself up against Della’s side.

“You told me Father had thrown her out!”

He had the decency to look embarrassed. “That… may have been an exaggeration.”

She glared at him. “I was _heartbroken_.”

“I know, I was the one who had to listen to you crying all night for a month!”

Somehow the purring cat in her arms made her death stare even more… well. Death-y.

“I wanted something to take with me,” he sighed, shrugging off his coat and gloves and perching on the other side of the bed. “When I…”

Left.

The image of a very young, very skinny Armitage showing up at the nearest First Order recruitment post with nothing but the clothes on his back and a cat carrier made for a very amusing thought.

“I’ll forgive you just this once.” She pressed her cheek into the cat’s soft fur, feeling her rumble affectionately. “Actually, no, how dare you? She was our cat!”

“Adelaide.” Another eye roll. Good to know dear old brother hadn’t lost his sense of exasperation. “What do you need?”

“Um…” Wow, the possibilities were endless when not trapped in a tiny steel cell. “Food would be good. Actual food? And like, a shower. Sleep. Probably in that order.”

Hux nodded, already pulling out his comm pad. “That can be arranged.” He looked over at his sister sprawled on his bed, still stroking the cat like she had never wanted anything else in her life. Almost like she had when they were kids. With the efficiency of a military man, he marched to her side, leaning down to press a slightly lingering kiss to her forehead. “Food will be delivered within the hour. Bathroom is straight ahead, you can help yourself. I have to get back to work,” he sighed, tapping something out indelicately. “Please get some sleep, you know how you get.”

“Wow, I can feel the love for our star-crossed reunited duo. It’s practically dripping from you.”

“Della.”

Oh that was nearly a whine wasn’t it. Excellent job, well done you. “Kidding, Tage. Thank you.”

A brief smile was all she got before he turned, coattails flying, and headed from the room. The hydraulic hiss of the door closing made her suddenly realize she was very, very alone. Again.

The bathroom had her convinced this was a five star resort on the shores of some cerulean sea because god fucking damn they treated their generals well. The bathroom was completely covered in gold-flecked marble (yes, she could tell it was marble by just a look, just one of the many thousands of useless facts drilled into her) and the shower was so tall she couldn’t see where the shower head even was. Maybe she should have gotten on this military train sooner.

The shower was so hot clouds of steam wafted out of the bathroom behind her. Millicent rushed in, eager to sit on the warm tile, and Adelaide carefully stepped around her, beelining for the bed. The food hadn’t come yet, but… yeah, these pillows were nice.

She was asleep before she even had time to raid the closet for some sweats- not that Tage had ever worn… sweats…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

Their mom was kinda the best.

How she ended up saddled to Bristol was a puzzle Adelaide could never solve, but even under his thumb she managed to shine a little brighter than the stiff, dark mansion around her. It was sneaking them into the kitchen late at night for an extra cookie before bed. Teaching Armitage that feelings were not the enemy, but a strength. Telling Adelaide that she could be more than simply the ‘Lady’ her father had dubbed her over and over again whenever she tried to pursue anything outside of decorum. Unending hope for a better day tomorrow, even when every night she retired with a monster.

Even when she was going to have another baby by him, which was probably conceived against her will. Adelaide never gathered up the courage to ask. But she bore it with a smile and little knitted baby booties and love in her heart, and Della could hardly figure out why but she did know enough to respect the hell out of her for it.

Tage had been gone for years now, and they heard from him every once in a while, but ultimately it was now just the two of them. Della didn’t really blame him for it. Sure, he was her best friend- their mom used to joke that they were secretly twins, they were so close- but he always had gotten the brunt of their father’s rage. Always pushing him to be better, faster, stronger. He was top of his class at Academy, there was literally no other headmaster’s list for him to scale, but the abuse rarely ceased. So he fled- taking off in the night with only a quick hug goodbye for their mom and her. They guessed he was First Order bound- even without their father pounding it into them, he believed in the ideals more than anyone else- but he wanted to do it on his own terms, not Bristol’s.

Just the two of them, weathering the storm that was a single man with military backing and anger issues and probably sociopathic tendencies. Adelaide desperately hoped this baby hadn’t inherited it like the two of its siblings had. She hoped it was all its mother. Which was why when said mother woke her late one night and told her to pack a bag, she simply pulled an already prepped one out of her closet.

They got out. Stars above, they got out, and may wonders never cease. They planet hopped for a good month- pregnant women tend to gather sympathy- until they could get out of Bristol’s influence, which was considerable, given his rank. They changed names, changed paths, changed ships more times than Della could count. They stayed in smuggler holds and took food from the back doors of cantinas. Their bags were filled and refilled with clothes not made with silk and jewels, but rough canvas and homespun cotton. They traded rings and necklaces for baby clothes, and rolled them carefully into Adelaide’s pack with a reverence.

Home became a little cottage in a forest light years away from the place that was only a home in name. It was small and cramped and the ceiling leaked one too many times, but it was their own and that was enough. The town was so patchwork no one questioned newcomers in war-torn skins, or the sudden occupancy of a long-abandoned cabin.

She was close to term the day the Resistance came. So, so close to bringing someone into the world they could both live for, other than a long-lost brother that for all they knew was dead in a barrack somewhere.

She hoped the little baby had the trademark family hair.

The door cam crashing down along with that hope, and a soldier came inside with a blaster cocked and wild eyes. They’d gotten a tip that First Order was in the area.

Something about red hair matching the General’s they saw on the holograms.

Della didn’t know what orders he was under, but they clearly were nothing good. Waving the gun around, shouting he knew who they were. He’d seen the Hux family before, he said. Her mother was begging, pleading with him. His eyes were on her stomach. Too long. Too hard. He said he’d be damned if he let another monster into the world.

She didn’t remember much after the gun went off. Just that when she came to there were two dead bodies in the room, but she was only screaming at one of them to _get up, get up get UP-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

“Get UP!”

Adelaide woke to find herself being thrown from the bed, landing against the wall with a dull thud. Frantically trying to clear the sleep from her mind, she raced to stand- only to scramble to keep the bath towel she had fallen asleep in to cover all the, ahem, essential bits.

“Get your hands off me…!”

Only to find the apparent culprit halfway across the room, nowhere within touching distance.

Um… okay…

He/she was entirely too tall to be dressed in all black, topped with, what else, another mask. These people. A cape billowed behind him dramatically, and as he unclenched his fist Adelaide felt an invisible force lessen around her person.

Holy hell. Okay then.

“What in kriffing hell do you think you’re doing?” She tried to maintain some semblance of dignity by quickly tying the towel into a wrap around herself and straightening the towel on her head. She was sure she looked ridiculous, but hey. A girl’s gotta try.

“I might ask you the same thing.”

His voice was distorted and breathy, just adding to the whole emo vibe.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure I was sleeping when you threw me from the bed.”  
Somehow. Without touching her. He cocked his head, seemingly hearing the doubt running through her head-

Oh, stars, please someone tell her this emo buckethead isn’t also a Force user.

She put up a mental brick wall, feeling the pressure lessen immensely- a trick her father had taught the both of them when they were younger in case they ever came along, well. She was expecting something more intimidating.

“Pretty sure you aren’t supposed to do that without permission,” Adelaide snarled, tapping her temple.

“You blocked me.”

He sounded a little stunned, like he wasn’t used to getting rejected. And pouty. Definitely pouty.

“Yeah, asshole, because you’ve been so kind to me so far. Who the hell do you think you are?”

“A Commander of the First Order. Looking for a General. Not some rat who seems to have found her way into the wrong trap.”

Lovely. “I happen to have clearance.” She glanced behind the cape at the keypad on the wall, which was subtly billowing smoke into the hallway beyond. “Which apparently you do not.”

“I see.”

The man was silent for a long time. It was hard to tell with the mask, but Adelaide figured he was probably analyzing every inch of her- a strange girl he’d never seen camping out in the General’s quarters. That… would not go over well. But she’d be damned if she told this brat anything and let him spread it all around the base.

“I think it best you leave. I will be informing Ar- The General of the intrusion.”

“See that you do.” With a flourish, he was gone, black cape disappearing around the corner like an ominous cloud.

Well this was going to go over well.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

“Hey, Tage. What’s up?”

“A bit of formality, please, Della. I’m working.”

“Sorry. Um… I needed to see you? Sir?”

The general sighed. “Just sit down, Adelaide.”

She had been led to his office upon her request; a random stormtrooper pulled from their duties to once again walk hr through the miles and miles of hallways into a room she winced to see looked a lot like their father’s sitting carefully, she repressed the urge to straighten up, smooth out her hair, cross her legs, like a _Lady_.

Hux put down his comm pad delicately, like he was handling dynamite. “Would you care to tell me why there is a rumor going around claiming I had a prostitute in my room?”

Oh, ouch. Stormtroopers play hardball. And it’d only been a few hours!

“Someone may have walked in on me…in your bed. Sleeping.”

“Someone just waltzed into my private quarters.”

“I guess, ‘cause he woke me up.” She tilted her head. “You’re also going to need a new keypad.”

Clearly that was not supposed to happen because her brother was turning a very interesting shade of purple around the collar. “I see. Suppose you tell me who that was.”

“Hell if I know. Tall, dressed in all black, really dramatic face mask. Not a stormtrooper one, more like… shit, what did it look like-”

“Vader.”

Adelaide looked at him strangely. “Yes. It was… violating. Force threw me from the bed. My hair was still in a towel so I don’t think he saw the resemblance…”

Hux stared at her for a moment. Then slowly, carefully, put his head in his hands, and rubbed his hands over his face vigorously, like he could scrub away the conversation they’d just had if he just rubbed a layer of skin off first. “Okay. This will be taken care of, you have my word.”

“I take it you know exactly who this is.” Can’t be too many giant emo Force users on board.

“Something like that.”

“Great. When you talk to him, can I slap him first? Just to get him in the proper mood for annihilation or whatever it is you do to usurpers.”

The general sighed. “Unfortunately, that won’t be the case. He is… valuable.” He spat the word like he had to. Like he would have blasted this dude in the face a looooong time ago.

“Valuable? A reckless Force user with attitude problems is valuable?”

“Not to me. Others… higher than my position, have taken an interest in him.”

“Lovely.” Adelaide sunk further down in her chair. So much for divine retribution.

“I have been meaning to send for you.” Tage took up his comm pad and tapped out a few notes. “I’ve been thinking about potential positions for you aboard and I think I have some promising-”

“Positions?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes. I’m assuming you’ll be staying with us awhile. Which means you need a job to do.”

“Okay. Fair point. What do you have for me?”

“I’m thinking the best route would be some sort of diplomatic liaison for the supporters of the First Order-”

“Oh, no. No no no- you are _not_ sticking me in some stuffy dress and having me parade around with a big smile on my face pretending everything is always fine and dandy. No. I refuse. Put me on maintenance- I’d rather work garbage crew than use anything that godforsaken brute taught me-”

Armitage cut her off with a look. “Believe me, I know. But this is best suited to your skills. Keep in mind, this is a military base. We have little use for fancy dresses.”

“I want to fight.”

He got that look on his face, damn him, the one that said he was trying to humor her and not laugh but it was proving damn difficult. “You want to fight.”

“ _Yes_.” She looked down at her hands clenched tightly together. “I need- I have to do something. Something useful.” Suddenly a tear worked its way down her cheek. “They killed her, Tage. And you want me to do nothing?”

That sombered him. He slowly set down the comm pad and steepled his fingers, looking for all the world like their father might’ve before doling out some punishment. Adelaide resisted the urge to flinch.

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

Adelaide stared in the mirror. Ruby waves had been transformed into a rich chestnut brown. It was a wash out formula, so nothing permanent, thank god. Her hair was her best feature. Everything else was too… snooty looking.

She had been led to new quarters by yet another set of troopers; not too far away from Tage’s rooms, thank stars. She’d be able to bug him if she got lost.

The room was bare except for the standard furniture, just a little less opulent than the General’s quarters. He must have pulled some strings. Sitting on the dresser was a bottle and a note.

_Heard you’ll be staying with us. This might be more discreet than a hood. -P_

Hair dye.

To be honest, she was surprised she hadn’t thought of it herself. In the mirror, she watched her new hair reflect in the light. Not bad, not bad. But she hated losing a connection to her mother. And Tage.

Today was her first day on the job, but luckily, her room had plenty of office space so that she didn’t have to go venturing out if she didn’t want to. Armitage wanted a ball arranged, which sounded absolutely absurd at first- what sort of military had a ball?- but the more he explained it the more it made sense. Heads of state, upper level officers not stationed on Starkiller base, potential alliances, all would be attending. This was their chance to say the First Order has the means and materials to throw an outlandish party any day of the year and still maintain their operations. A show of strength.

There was an unused space in the southwest sector of the planet that, based on the blueprints, could easily be transformed into a party space. She just had to find her way there first.

There was a new uniform to put on: black and grey, all sharp angles and heavy wool to combat the chill that consistently permeated the base. It was well made, and somehow tailored to her, but the insignia on the shoulder gave her pause. Her mother made her promise- practically begged- that she would never take sides. Remain neutral in this godforsaken everlasting war. She’d hated all of it. She’d wanted more for her children. Now Armitage was general and here she was about to don a uniform. But she shrugged on the jacket anyways, buttoning it to the first. She had no choice. Mom would understand.

She hoped.

In uniform, and with her new hair plaited down her back, no one gave her a second glance as she wandered the halls, occasionally pulling out a map of the decks to furrow her brows at. Southwest sector, southwest sector. Exceedingly difficult to find, apparently. Or maybe she was just new.

She found it eventually- two grand double doors (good, she could work with that) leading to a cavernous space only filled with the occasional box and crate. Perfect. Fix the floors, put in new lighting, add some furniture, and it would be downright luxurious.

_Crash_

Adelaide whipped around, the sound of splintering wood assaulting her from farther in the room. Using the crates as cover, she snuck around the side to get a better look at-

Whaddya know. Buckethead was back. This time swinging a fancy lightsaber around at the nearby boxes until they split apart and burst into flames, absolutely wailing on the poor things until they were nothing more than ash. Clearly, boy has some anger issues.

“Excuse me!” Normally Adelaide had a few general life rules- _don’t interrupt people with big swords_ being one of them- but she usually made an exception for ten year olds. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

He turned to her, saber crackling, and for an instant Della thought she had made a very, very big mistake. But the sword deactivated an instant later, letting her breathe a sigh of relief. “I’m fairly sure this is private property. You have no right to go around destroying things.”

“Better than destroying a console.”

“Well… yes. I suppose. But this area is now under my jurisdiction, so you’re going to have to find another place to work out your issues.”

“ _Your_ jurisdiction?”

Adelaide tossed her head. “Yes. You need to leave.” _You go girl, standing up to a giant man in a black metal suit! Go you!_

“Fine.”

“F-fine?” She sputtered out. “I mean- yes. Good.”

“Don’t act so surprised.” The voice now had an amused tinge coming through the metallic hollowness. “I can be agreeable when I want to be.”

‘What did I say about the mind thing?”

“No need. It’s written all over your face.”

Adelaide scoffed and pulled out her comm pad, marking a few notes with a stylus. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

There was a sudden shadow on her screen and she looked up to find the man mere inches from her, looming over her like a dark mountain ready to topple and crush her. She resisted the urge to back away, instead staring straight into what she assumed would be eyes through the helmet. Girl never got anywhere by backing off.

“You don’t back away. Are you not afraid of me?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Afraid of a child who can’t even look at me without a mask on? Hardly.”

A few seconds passed. Adelaide hoped he couldn’t also hear the pounding of her heart as he seemed to examine her from top to bottom. She’d gone to far, and now she was going to get chopped into bits. The man reached for his helmet-

And took it off. Curly dark hair emerged, as well as huge brown eyes that had no business looking as damaged and soulful as they did. Certainly not what she expected.

“Better?”

Della tilted her chin. “Yes. Now please leave.”

He did so, picking up a few things as he left. “Difficult to judge someone when you don’t even know their name.”

She paused. Looked at him. Normally, he would be right. But the default of giving someone the benefit of the doubt had been beaten out of her long ago by a pessimistic overlord who had no business believing in the goodness of people’s hearts.

“Ren.”

And he was gone.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

_Strange_. That’s the only thing Adelaide could think as she stared at the suddenly vacated room. Inexplicably curious, she went over to examine the remnants of the apparent rampage. There wasn’t much left- a few pieces of molten metal and some scraps of paper fluttered among the floor. After picking them up and waving off the singed bits, she could piece together bits and pieces of the note. Movements of the Resistance, that sort of thing. General Organa was mentioned several times. She pocketed them to recycle later.

The base was bustling, and the mess hall was no different. Pockets of troopers off duty sat in groups scattered around the room, talking amicably and devouring things that didn’t look much like food. Reluctantly, she got in line, only to be served mostly goop with a side of sticky stuff. She took a table in the farthest corner of the room, hoping not to be bothered as she buried her head in her tablet.

“Not hungry?”

Adelaide glanced up. A blonde woman with some wicked looking muscles was standing at the edge of the table, her own tray of mystery substance in her hand. Without invitation, she slid across to the other side and sat, picking up a spoon and shoving something green into her mouth. The blonde raised an eyebrow at Della’s stare. “It’s not as bad as it looks. Promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” She used her own utensil to poke the tray further away from her.

“Name’s Phasma.” Her eyes were piercing as she ran them over Della’s newly minted brunette hair. “But you already knew that.”

“Oh. Oh! Yes. Hi.” She extended a hand and Phasma took it professionally. Adelaide tried not to wince at her grip. “Thank you for, um. Things.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not in the habit of frequenting the rumor mill. Though I must say I am curious.” Another bite. “Never knew he had a sister.”

“We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

The other woman nodded. “He told me you might be interested in some combat work.”

“Did he?” Surprised, she put down her tablet. “I wasn’t convinced he’d take me seriously.”

“I teach combat for troopers and upper level officers.” An appraising eye was run over her form. “You look like you might need the beginner class.”

“Um. That’d probably be wise.” A little heat flared up to her cheeks.

“Don’t worry. Nothing to be ashamed about. 0800 hours, five days a week. I suggest you show early.”

Adelaide nodded as Phasma walked off.

Who would’ve thought.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

“And how was your first day?”

Adelaide looked at Hux petulantly. “Tage. You make me sound like a teenager working her first shift at the cantina.”

“Excuse me for being concerned.”

Della was currently curled up on Armitage’s bed with Millicent, getting in some quality time that she’d so desperately missed with the cat. “No, sorry. It’s just… weird. I’ve been used to hiding out in a cottage for three months and now I’m on the biggest military base in the galaxy.”

“Where did you go? Tell me everything.”

Adelaide recounted her and their mother’s doings over the past few months and Tage listened sagely, sitting at a desk across the room, sifting through paperwork. When he looked up at her, she wasn’t surprised to see fire in his eyes. “They will pay.”

“Obviously. Does ‘biggest military base in the galaxy’ not ring a bell?” She tried to smile at him.

He shook his head. No doubt someone would be getting some very destructive orders the next day. “Are preparations underway?”

“The floor, walls, and ceiling are already going in. All in all the whole thing should be ready within the month, depending on how many troopers you let me work to death.”

Tage smiled wickedly. “All of them. That won’t be a problem, sister of mine.”

“Much obliged, brother dearest.”

She missed this. Just simply being in the same room with him, while he did something or other no doubt very important- at home it was always work for Father, or the Academy- while she sat nearby and bugged him into conversing with her. The most basic sibling relationship at its finest. But she had honest and truly missed him. For all his flaws, he’s always been there for her.

“Tell me something?”

“Within reason.”

Adelaide rolled onto her stomach, hands underneath her chin. “What’s the deal with Ren?”

Hux looked up sharply. “You spoke to Ren?”

“Um, yeah. He was busy killing some shipping crates in the ballroom and I ran into him. What’s his problem? Who hurt him?”  
Tage gave a very undignified snort but didn’t seem inclined to let in on the joke. “It’s best if you stay away from him, Della. He’s… unstable.”

“I feel like that’s an understatement.” Still, she let the matter drop. She knew when he was done talking about something.

“It’s getting late. Shall I show you back to your quarters?”

“I can find it myself. “ She hopped off the bed and crossed to her brother, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Goodnight, brother dear.”

“Sleep well, sister of mine.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

The combat class was full of ten year olds.

And Adelaide was being generous. To her, they looked to be about six. Maybe. If that. But they were definitely all under chest-height and very, very young.

This was embarrassing, wasn’t it? This is what embarrassment feels like?

“Who’re you? Another instructor?” An annoyingly curious little boy had wandered over and given her the once over. He already looked stronger than she did. Before she could open her mouth to speak, another voice chimed in:

“Yes, she is. And she’s going to be watching all of you from the back of the room, so your form better be _perfect_.”

The kid looked fearfully at her for a moment, eyes wide, before scampering back to his friends, apparently relaying the information with a nervous demeanor, judging by their reactions. Adelaide looked over at Phasma, who was dressed in a simple black shirt and pants, and mouthed a thank you.

She also gave a look that clearly said, what the hell?! And gestured to the surrounding kids.

Phasma shrugged, albeit with a slightly amused smile on her face. “You said you wanted beginner.”

Oh, yeah, this was really what she meant.

Nevertheless, she took a spot in the back of the room as Phasma began to teach. She started simple, with warmups and stretching, then moved on to defensive form and technique. Della was struggling to keep up, but the material was solid knowledge, so she threw her all into every formation, trying to ignore the sweat beginning to trickle down her forehead. At the end of the class, when the rest of the students had been dismissed, Phasma came back over to her.

“You have some promise. Some. You’ll have to work at it though.”

“Is that not… what I was just doing…” Adelaide panted, still slightly annoyed that she had been stuck in a room full of children.

Phasma seemed to sense this, and gave a genuine smile, one hand on her shoulder. “You’ll get the hang of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: looks like it’s shaping up to be roughly 20 chapters. A huge thank you to everyone whose been following along! xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

When she opened her eyes, Adelaide automatically felt a pang in her chest, far deeper than she ever thought it would go. Wearily, she sat up in bed, automatically looking for a window, but finding none.

It was their mother’s birthday today.

Once, it had been marked by a huge celebration, filled with nobles, generals, and exotic people from far away places all gathered in their mansion in their fancy dresses and formal suits, eating and drinking and laughing and cheering a woman they all knew to be one of the kindest souls in the galaxy.

Today, no one would even be able to visit her unmarked grave. A pauper’s grave. Adelaide shook her head. She deserved a tomb. A monument. She looked at the flowers she had requested, which sat in a bouquet by her bedside in some water. Her mother’s favorites. This would be all she could give her.

Getting to the surface apparently required clearance. A lot of clearance, judging by how many times she had to talk her way out of getting involuntarily hauled to Tage’s office for insubordination. Once she let the tears roll and even proffered a flower once, they generally let her through. Except for these dickheads. They were being stubborn.

“All you have to do is let me out for thirty minutes. Then open up the doors and let me back in. It’s simple,” Adelaide growled through gritted teeth. “I think even I could do it.”

“No one is allowed without-”

“Proper clearance! I’m aware!” She was close to tears at this point, and this time tears of frustration. “I want to set some flowers by a tree for my dead mother. Is that so much to ask?”

One of the guards looked vaguely sympathetic, but the other held firm. “Sorry, miss. It’s out of my hands.”

“She has clearance.” A new voice came from around the corner. “I gave it to her.”

The guards straightened up so fast it would have been comical if she hadn’t been trying to hold back tears. They were practically falling all over themselves to unlock the giant metal door with key codes and fingerprints and escort her out to the landing pad. “Have a good visit, miss.”

The doors slid shut, and she realized she wasn’t alone. She looked over at her temporary savior.

Ren.

“I suppose I should say thank you.”

“That would be the common thing to do.”

Adelaide shook her head and took a tentative few steps into the snow. She wasn’t in the mood for banter.

The wind was biting like an icicle right to the face, and she pulled her coat tighter around her. She’d never seen real snow before, much less trudged through some sad looking pine tree forest to find a place out of the swirling hell. But she headed off north, boots sinking down into the ice with every step. Ren followed, and she let him, the both of them walking in silence through the clearing where only the breeze and the rustle of trees made a whisper.

“I heard what you said.”

Della glanced back at where he was deftly walking a few paces behind her. “I say a lot of things.”

“About your... purpose here. Outside. Today.”

Ah. “Sorry you had to hear my sob story.”

“No, I-”

They arrived in the densest part of the little forest, where the air was strangely almost silent. Adelaide stopped in front of a massive pine, at least three paces taller than all the rest surrounding it, and pulled the bouquet out from under the flap of her coat. She lightly ran a few fingers over the petals, trying to fluff them back out.

“I’m sorry. About your mother.”

Balancing on her heels, she placed them at the base. A bright spot of rainbow in this cold, desolate wasteland. If she had thought about it hard enough, the metaphor would have been almost too perfect. She stood, brushing the snow off her coat, then tapped the side of Ren’s arm once, twice with the tip of her finger. “I appreciate that, you know. Really.”

There seemed to be a rumble of agreement, but nothing more.

“And thank you. For the clearance.”

“You’re welcome.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

Armitage was writing.

It had been a hobby of his, when he was younger. Filling up leather-bound journals full of this and that, nothing in particular. Just the thoughts and ideas of a particularly precocious young man who had been trained to keep emotions out of the equation. But it was proving to be difficult. No matter how hard he studied, the anger, the void kept creeping in. So he would write, to get the dreaded emotions out of his body and into something else that could be shut and tucked away and never revisited.

It helped, oddly enough. And sometimes, when he was stressed, he would pull out one such notebook, take up a pen, and find himself writing again.

Today was one of those days.

He had seen Adelaide with the flowers- he got a report on anyone attempting to access the surface without proper identification- and recognized them immediately. Aldeerian lilies. Their mother’s favorites. The pang in his heart was so unexpected he had to sit and stare into space for a few moments, trying to keep the memories threatening to overwhelm him at bay.

How there was always a vase full of lilies in their master suite, even though Father hated them. Finding one on a hill and carefully preserving it as much as an eight-year-old could before hurrying it back to surprise her. The sheer joy and rosy cheeks she displayed when presented with a single stem of it, like you had given her the whole world on a petal of one of those flowers.

He maintains that their mother was the prettiest woman to ever exist. A five year old’s sentiment, but the truth nonetheless.

All this and more flowing from the ink. The time the four of them had taken a vacation, and been happy for once in their lives. How she’d give him a hug after failing a test and whisper in his ear that he was good enough; don’t pay any attention to what Father says when he’s angry. Her warm smile and gentle demeanor, whether she was dealing with the highest-ranking of officials or the lowest servant.

A million thoughts, a hundred lifetimes, mixed with unshed tears and scrawled lifelessly onto parchment. For hours, he sat, ignoring work and the people at his door, and lost himself in the simple act of bringing pen to paper and feeling for a few moments. All the things he didn’t allow himself to feel then, and wouldn’t allow himself to feel now. If there was a stinging in his eyes, he ignored it in favor of another page turn.

When he was done, he methodically tore one page after another from their leather bindings and stacked them meticulously one over the other; corners lined up with military precision. Then, taking a match from his pocket, he lit the bundle ablaze over the wastecan, watching the orange and red lick every word and reduce them to ash.

It was something his mother had taught him to do.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

“Attack! And- one! Two! Keep your guard up! Three!”

Adelaide thrust the heel of her right hand into an imaginary foe’s jaw in front of her. She thought of the rebel invading their home, and doubled her force. One, and two, and THREE-

“Time!” Phasma clicked a button on her watch. “Good work everyone. Same time tomorrow, I expect to see you all here. Dismissed.”

Della crouched over, gasping for air as the kids filtered out a side door. They had the nerve to barely look winded, damn them. Perky little things. She felt like she was getting old.

“You did good today.” Phasma nodded in her direction, and Adelaide acknowledged it with a salute.

“I have a decent teacher.”

“Halfway decent, it would seem,” Phasma said, a half smile twitching at the corner of her lip. “If you’re not careful, you’ll get taken away from me.”

“Pardon?”

Phasma nodded to a window placed high up on the north wall of the gymnasium. The observatory. In it, several official-looking men were talking with each other, taking notes. And one familiar looking goth baby standing in the very back, mask not moving as he watched the kids file out the door. “Looking for new recruits. You might be upgraded to stormtrooper here soon enough.”

“Ha. Not likely.” Adelaide tugged her hair back into a more sturdy ponytail. “Show me that third formation again?”

“Looking to show off for someone up there, Della?”

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t know forgetting to say please warranted this much abuse.”

That got an actual laugh out of Phasma, and she steadied herself into position. They ran attack and counter attack modules for the next half hour, teacher against trainee. Adelaide had a sneaking suspicion she was going easy on her, but that didn’t make it any less thrilling when Phasma actually staggered back after an uppercut to her shoulder.

“Excellent.” Phasma wiped her brow. “You’ll be out of kiddie class before you know it.”

“Not with that stance.”

“Lord Ren.” Phasma raised a dry eyebrow at the approaching figure. “What a pleasant surprise. Do you have a comment?”

“You need to widen your stance.” It took a second before Adelaide realized he was talking to her.

“Pardon?”

Using his left foot, he stuck out one leg and pushed it against the base of her right, nudging it out wider from its partner. “There. Widen your stance. And you’re not using enough energy in your kicks.”

“He says hiding behind a fancy sword.” There was a subtle STOP! Motion from Phasma from behind him but Adelaide just grinned. “Care to demonstrate?”

He stared at her for a moment. Two. Before ever so slowly, settling into a defensive position aa few feet away. “If you insist.”

Adelaide rushed him, and-

Promptly hit the floor with a thud, back to the floor. She blinked up at the bright lights, wondering what had just happened.

Phasma was clearly trying not to laugh as she helped her up. “Thank you, Ren, but I believe I can take it from here.”

Adelaide had to resist the urge to stick out her tongue at his retreating back. He must have cheated.

“So you were trying to impress somebody.”

“Who?” Della asked, genuinely curious. “Oh- oh, buckethead? Really? Hardly. I just need the extra practice. Obviously,” she grumbled, rubbing her back where it had hit the floor.

“I see.” Phasma looked at her with a sideways glance. “We’re already at the nickname phase.”

“Must you? The only reason I call him that is because… well… it’s accurate!”

“If you say so.” She held the door open for the other woman. “Word of advice? Just be careful. I’ve known him a lot longer than you have, and he’s-”

“Not stable.” Adelaide followed her out. “Yeah, I’ve gotten that memo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re officially done at 18 chapters! I’ll be posting the rest here within the next week. It will also be going up on my tumblr. Thanks to everyone whose kept on reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

Adelaide checked the time on her comm pad. Yup, Tage asked to meet her in his office…. Right now. She was hesitant to go in on on account of the yelling already going on inside the walls.

“Skywalker is a myth! A fairytale! He’s long dead by now and you want to waste our best men on a wild goose chase!”

“He is NOT dead. The Resistance are not fools! They have the map! Once they find him, they will be… invigorated.”

A snort that sounded like it came from Tage. “This is more about your little personal vendetta with Skywalker, _Ren_. We have an entire war to fight.”

There was a growl of frustration as the other man- Ren, from the sound of it. “I am aware, Hux.”

“General, to you.” Ouch, there it was, his frosty-as-ice voice. No one stood a chance against it. Except apparently buckethead was doing pretty well. “Until you have more concrete evidence, I suggest you get out of my office. Now.”

Ren didn’t even see her as he stormed out the door, fingers already itching for something to break. Adelaide held her breath for a few moments, then carefully peaked around the corner. Tage was sitting on the front edge of hi desk, hand in his hear, jaw clenched. Clearly trying to work off some steam. She knocked hesitantly on the door, and Tage whipped around, ready to light into whoever was knocking-

And deflated, upon seeing his sister. He wearily gestured for her to come in and close the door, which she did so gingerly. “…rough meeting?”

“Temperamental, tantrum-throwing, overgrown child,” Tage seethed, sitting back down at his desk. “Why anyone hands him a weapon and titles him _Lord_ is beyond me.”

“Come on, he’s not that bad.” Adelaide took a seat across from him, laying her files on his desk. “Temperamental, yes, but he’s been perfectly nice to me.”

Armitage stared at her for a good ten seconds after she said that. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say.

“You are to stay away from him.”

Della rolled her eyes. “So you’ve said.”

“I mean it, Della. He’s not right.”

“And we are?” Tage gave her a dangerous look, and Adelaide shrugged off the daggers it threw. “All I’m saying is, I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt.”

“I won’t see you getting hurt.”

“Oh, now he’s going to hurt me?”

“Just this week he sent a mechanic to medical by throwing him across the room and almost Force choking him to death. I will _not_ see you hurt.”

Damn. That was… maybe a bit much.”

“Point taken. Those are the specs you wanted. I’m going to… go.”

“Where?”

“Oh, just lunch.”

She wasn’t going to lunch


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

After a decent bit of sleuthing that involved no small shortage of following the carnage, she finally tracked him down to an observatory above a training room. This one was different than the rest- darker, more intense. There was no padding anywhere to speak of, just a bunch of people in black dancing elegantly with sabers that matched Ren’s going back and forth in what looked more like a ballet than a fight. It was mesmerizing to watch. He was standing in front of the window, hands crossed over his chest, eyes lightly tracking the movement of the people down below. There was a look in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. Almost… pride.

“Are they yours?”

He turned around sharply. “How did you get in here?”

“I… kinda followed you. Heard what happened. Thought you might want some company.”

He was silent, still watching those below. “Yes. They’re… mine.”

“They’re the best fighters I’ve ever seen. Which isn’t saying much, I suppose…”

“That’s the idea. The best in the First Order.”

“So… you’re the best in the First Order.”

His mouth twitched a little. “Some may say.”

Adelaide was silent for a minute, then took a breath. Opened her mouth, closed it again. “Look, it’s really none of my business, so don’t answer if you don’t want to… but what the hell did you have to do to get Luke Skywalker pissed off at you?”

He stared at her. “You don’t know.”

“I don’t know…?”

He sighed, heavily, then tugged off one of his gloves and wrung it in his hands like it was somebody’s neck. “He’s my uncle.”

Oh. Oh. So that means… wow, that’s a giant clusterfuck. “Say no more, I understand.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t curious?”

“Not really. Family problems… I get. On an intimate level, let’s just say that.”

“I killed my own father.”

“Oh. Damn. Good for you.”

There was a sudden burst of laughter, and his entire face was transformed into something almost jovial rather than stern. It was… beautiful. She had to smile back, just as reflex.

“That’s not usually the response I get.”

“Hey, if he’s anything like my father, he deserved it.” Before he could say anything, Adelaide held up a hand. “And no, please don’t ask. Just take my word for it.”

He nodded, and they both turned back to the performance playing out below them.

“You know, I never got your name.”

Adelaide frowned. “Mine? I figured it you wanted to know you’d ask.”

“I’m asking now.”

Ah. “Touché.” She stuck out a hand. “Della.

“Kylo.”

“Kylo? Really?” He rolled his eyes, clearly expecting a jibe, but… “I like it.”

“Thank you.”

“It really goes with the whole emo thing.”

He looked at her so strangely she had to giggle at herself. It was right there, like she wasn’t supposed to say it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

“Tage?”

“Della.”

“I need your opinion on something.”

“And that is?”

“Dresses. For tomorrow.”

She heard a sigh. “Come on.”

“Okay, so I stuck with the black and red thing-” she had no qualms now about plopping down on his bed and scrolling through photos for him. She felt like a teenager going to her first formal again.

He looked at each one brusquely, before stopping her hand on a red silk number she had honestly thrown in there just for kicks. “This one.”

“This one? Really?” She looked at it sideways, trying to imagine how it’d look. “I think I can work with that.”

“I thought you didn’t like fancy dresses.”

“Ah, no, that’s not what I said. I said I don’t like being forced to wear fancy dresses. Of my own volition is a completely different matter, I’ll have you know.”

“I see.” He smiled at her in only the way brothers can. “And barring your wardrobe, is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“I’ve got absolutely everything set up except for the flowers and the food.” She kicked off her shoes and laid back on the bed, hands behind her head. “Tell me I did not do a great job or what.”

“You fulfilled your duties in an adequate capacity.”

“Oh, shut the-”

“Ow!”

“You were asking for it. I just delivered.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

The stage was set beautifully, and part of her couldn’t believe it was actually real.

Her father never let her help with parties at home- they were too important to mess up, he said. But that didn’t sop her from watching, and forming her own ideas on exactly how things should look, should be run. Yeah, maybe it was playing into his stereotype, but damn was she good at it.

Heels and military boots clicked on black marble floors, softened by gold chandeliers illuminated overhead. The tablecloths were silk, the flowers an extravagant display of black and red, and tables and chairs were shined to golden perfection. And yes, she had made sure the kitchen was capable of actual food, and they surprisingly excelled- featuring a dish from each of the visiting dignitaries’ homelands, with ingredients sourced right from the planets themselves. It looked like a wonderland, guests included, and she could hardly believe she pulled it off.

She was standing in the corner with a slim glass of champagne admiring her handiwork, watching Tage work the room like the professional he was. He looked resplendent in his dress uniform, and got along with absolutely everybody. He could do that when he turned on the charm. She wished she was as good at it as he was, maybe then she wouldn’t be standing in the corner.

“Another drink?”

“Yes, thank you- Kylo!”

He wasn’t wearing anything different than normal, but somehow, surrounded by the atmosphere, she had to bite her tongue from calling him Lord. “You clean up pretty well,” she said, as she accepted the drink from his right hand, setting down the empty on a passing waiter’s tray.

“I would say the same to you.” The red hadn’t turned out to be too much, but in fact blended beautifully with her hair and skin. She never wore red with her hair her natural color, so this was a bit of a thrill. “You look stunning.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks colored a bit. “Thank you.”

They both watched the crowd for a bit until her attention was drawn to the double doors in the front of the room. A late arrival. The announcer turned in his booming voice, “Bristol Hux!”

Oh, shit.

Adelaide tried to think. Had he been on the guest list? There’s no way she would have forgotten to cross him off. Her hand clenched on the stem of the wineglass as she sought out Tage in the middle of the crowd. He looked alarmed, but quickly gained his composure, gliding over to his father- their father- to greet him.

“Son.” He looked to be in a good mood, his face flushed. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“Thank you, father. Everyone, Bristol Hux. Let me introduce you-”

This was bad. Very bad. If he saw her there’s no telling what he might do, even in a room full of people. Maybe she could slip out the kitchen? No, to conspicuous. She’d just walk out the front doors while excusing herself and hide in her room the rest of the night. It’d be fine.

So much for a fairytale evening.

“I have to go.” She quickly handed Kylo the still full glass and gathered the skirt of her dress. “Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening.”

“Where are you going?”

She didn’t answer as she made a beeline for the door, making sure her back was turned to the crowd the entire time. She caught Tage’s eye and made a frantic face, and he subtly nodded towards the door. It was going to be alright. It was going to be okay. She turned around to have one last look at the room-

And found the entire crowd staring at her, including her impeccably dressed father in the center of them.

Fuck fuck fuck

He held her gaze, and she felt it crawl over her like centipedes, resisting the urge to shiver. He held out a hand, inviting her to join them. Tage bit his lip. She tossed her hair back and did her best to unhurriedly glide across the room towards the crowd.

“Adelaide.”

“Bristol.”

“Come now, no need for formalities! What, a daughter won’t even give her father a hug?”

Trying not to wince, she moved in, brushing him lightly on the back and even throwing in a kiss on the cheek for good measure. “Father. Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“What’s the rush?” He grinned, and Adelaide wondered if she was the only one who could see the malice behind his eyes. “I’d love to be caught up on your… whereabouts, this past year. Is this where you’ve been hiding out?”

“I’m afraid that’s none of your business.”

“None of my business?” He raised his voice enough so that a hush fell over the crowd, even more so than before. He did so love to make a scene, especially at someone else’s expense. “My wife and daughter- excuse me, my pregnant wife and daughter- walk out on me in the middle of the night and it’s none of my business?” He leaned in, close enough to where she could smell the alcohol on his breath. “That’s where you’re wrong, my dear. Now. Where is she.”

Adelaide had the nerve to tilt her chin up at him. “Who?”

“Don’t play dumb, sweetheart, it never suited you. Unlike your brother here. Where. Is she?”

“She’s dead.” Tage finally spoke up from behind her, stepping up to her shoulder in a gracious show of support. “She’s dead, Bristol, and there’s nothing anyone-”

“Dead.” He laughed. “You honestly expect me to believe that?” He turned to Tage, who had his jaw set. “I will tear this base down piece by fucking piece if I have to. Where is she.”

“I told you-”

There was a smack, then a sharp sting on her right cheek. Adelaide blinked as a gasp went through the crowd. She stared at the floor, the memories all flooding back so painfully the tears immediately started to well up in her eyes.

“Was I talking to you? Did I ask- did I-” he paused. Took a breath. Then a smaller breath. Began to cough, trying to take another breath, but unable to. Adelaide looked at her brother, confused. If he was having a heart attack, shed let him faint dead on the floor at her feat, no qualms about it.

From the corner of her eye, Adelaide could see Kylo still standing in the corner, face a mask of perfect calm. But his hand was clenched into a perfect circle, just enough to be crushing someone’s windpipe, and Adelaide almost let out a laugh.

“If you’ll excuse me, father.” And she turned and walked away, just as Bristol collapsed back onto those pretty marble floors.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Hux, sister to the infamous General of the First Order, is on the run with nowhere to turn except Starkiller Base, where she reunites with her brother for the first time in years.

Fancy dresses were not conducive to hiding.

Still she found an observatory halfway across base, tucked herself into a shadow, and pointedly fixed her gaze on the starts, trying to ignore the burning that threatened to overwhelm her eyes. The stars were bright, and far enough away to where she could close her eyes and pretend that she was on one of those luminescent stars, far, far away from here. She would be coated in their brilliance and it would be like a shield, and no one could touch her.

But she was here, now, with a stinging cheek and arms wrapped tightly around her middle to protect herself from a monster no longer in her sight.

Of course he’d be there. Of course he would. She should have known better. She should have stayed away.

Footsteps echoed in the hall coming towards her and she sniffed, trying to dry the water from her cheeks. “I don’t want to talk, Tage. And I’m not going back in there.”

“Tage?” The voice was deep and smooth, and a far cry from Tage’s short stature. Adelaide looked up to Ren standing a few paces away, hands clenched by his sides. Somehow, she didn’t think he was mad at her.

“Armitage.” She looked back out over the star field. “I couldn’t say his name when I was little, and…. It stuck.”

“When you were little.”

He seemed to be waiting for something else, but Adelaide didn’t know what to give. “Yes.”

“You’re… siblings.”

She nodded. “Sorry to disappoint you. I know you’re not the biggest fan of the family name.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Eyeing him wearily, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Why would I tell you? After what happened…. I think I’m justified in my white lie.”

“You’re afraid of him.”

“No shit!” Della laughed mirthlessly through the tears, wiping the underside of one eye. She hoped her makeup wasn’t a complete mess. “He’s the monster under my bed.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“And why’s that?”

He was silent for a moment, and Adelaide was about ready to scream in frustration, when he finally put: “you’re stronger than him.”

“Right.”

“I mean it.”

Adelaide eyed him. “From the beginning everyone’s been making you out to be some sort of monster. That I should stay away from you.”

“I am a monster.”

“No, that, what you did in there? That’s not a monster. That’s… that’s what a friend does.”

“I don’t have friends.”

“No, you have me. Which quite honestly sucks for you, I’m a nightmare, but… here.” She stuck out a hand. “Let’s start over. I’m Adelaide Hux, and I know you hate my brother, but you wanna be friends anyways?”

He didn’t say anything, or take her hand, but just stared at her. She almost got the feeling he was going to say no, or walk away, but he finally took it gingerly, like he was afraid of breaking her. “Kylo Ren. A bigger nightmare than you, I’ve been assured. And I think I would very much like to be friends.”

She gave him a smile, a real one, something she suspected wasn’t too often aimed his way. “Good. Now promise me you won’t freak out when I stop dyeing my hair.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that’s a wrap for now! It’s a relief to finally have this down on paper. Any comments or kudos are very much appreciated, and you can find more/request anything you like on my tumblr. Cheers guys!


End file.
